Love Remains the Same
by K.Hope
Summary: It's been a few months since Loren and Eddie got their life back in order. But life is about to pull them in some unexpected directions. Are they strong enough to survive the ups and downs of a relationship in the limelight? Full summary inside.
1. Opportunity

**Summary: **It's been a few months since Loren and Eddie got their life back in order. There have trials and tribulations every step of the way for their relationship. And it's about to get even crazier. As they prepare to each drop a brand new album, they realize that the only way to be successful is to hold onto each other. They have to believe in their strength as a couple and individuals in order to survive their incoming future. Can they survive the new directions of their careers? Will their unbreakable bond and love for each other be enough? Or will the pressure of their relationship in the spotlight be too much to handle?

Chapter 1: An Amazing Opportunity

**Eddie's POV**

Sometimes life has a way of surprising you. There are so many times when the curveballs you're thrown seem unmanageable. Like there is no way out of the darkness and despair. Like you'll never rise from the fall. And life will never be the same again. But then something unexpected occurs. Sometimes it's a moment of clarity. Or a change of heart. Or the season. Suddenly everything seems better somehow. For me…it was one chance encounter with the person who changed my life forever, Loren Tate.

I had been going through one of the toughest times in my life. I didn't know exactly how I was going to be okay. I learned that the woman I was supposed to marry was sleeping with my worst enemy. I can't begin to explain what that feels like. When everything you know turns out to be a lie. I felt like the biggest fool on the planet, especially with me being in the public eye. Everyone was watching me, seeing just when and how I was going to fall apart. I know very well that I could've really spiraled out of control. And don't get me wrong, there were a few times I wanted to. Just forget about everything. My career, my messed up life. But then something funny happened, it was like all of a sudden…there she was. Like she was my guardian angel sent to help me through. I always secretly thought that maybe my mom sent her to save me. But I guess that part's just in my head. Anyway, when I met her everything changed. She was sensitive and understanding and had all the right answers to my screwed up problems. She helped me see that eventually things would turn around. That my life wasn't over because some girl broke my heart. That the ending of that relationship was just what I needed. I needed to know the truth about Chloe, it was fate. It may have felt like a tragedy at the time. But I can tell you, I am so happy I didn't marry her. Because if I had…I wouldn't have Loren. And that would be the real tragedy.

That probably sound really cheesy and clique. But I honestly don't care. I'm a musician, we're supposed to be a little cheesy sometimes. I mean, how else do we write love songs? True love songs, not the break up ones. Did I have to clarify that? Oh, well….you know what I mean. Anyways, I was talking about Loren, the girl who opens my eyes and makes me see things differently. She makes me feel something I never have before. She makes me feel alive and young and free. It's like for the first time in my entire life, I know who I am. I know what's real and what isn't. I know that life is going to have disappointments. You're going to question yourself sometimes. But it's okay, because that's life. And I know now, for the very first time, what love is. My whole life I always thought I knew. I guess I just loved the idea of love. Every girlfriend I've ever had, I thought I was in love with. Like the true, head over heels love. But, now that I look back it wasn't love at all. I spent so much time wanting to recreate what my parents had in my own life. Having that mindset blinded me, and made me feel this illusion of love. But I know now it was never real. Yet, I know right here and now…it's not just in my head anymore. It's not a dream that I'm trying to make a reality. It's real and true. I love Loren, with every part of my soul. And that's all I've ever wanted.

Ever since I met Loren, life has been an absolute roller coaster. It's like nothing could be simple for the two of us. All I wanted was for us to be together and happy. But life always seemed to get in the way. I mean, she's barely started this crazy ride and it's already been more than anyone should ever have to handle. She's so talented and inspirational….she doesn't even know it. But I do. And I have from the moment I met her. Back stage at that contest concert, she was so nervous and unsure of herself. But the first moment I looked in her eyes, I knew she could do it. I knew she was someone special with a talent just waiting to be discovered. All I can say now, is I'm glad I was the one to discovered it. Because I discovered more than a talented songwriter, but an amazing woman. After that, it was like one thing happened after the next. And soon she was starting to live her dream. Of course, that was not made simple at all.

When things seemed to be perfect, everything came crashing down. I found out Chloe and Tyler caused the accident that killed my mom, and I lost my mind…and nearly everything. I was presumed dead, after a carjacking that left me depending on strangers to help me. That, in turn, caused Loren's world to fall apart. I can't imagine what I would've done if the roles were reversed. She was so strong to pull through. Then everyone learned I was alive, but was accused of trying to murder Chloe. I was arrested for her accident, and I thought it was the end. Then, when it felt like nothing could help me…I was released from jail after Chloe took back her accusations. I don't know what made her change her mind, but whatever it was…I'm grateful. But she doesn't get my gratitude and she never will. I'm just happy I got my life back.

It's been a little while since all that craziness and things are exactly where they're supposed to be. I know the calm wouldn't last, but I'm just enjoying it while it's here. Things have been a little nuts lately. Ever since I've reclaimed my almost lost life, I've been working to make it matter. I've been focusing on the things that matter most: my dad and Loren and my music. I know, after my near death experience, that I need to seize the moments and not take a damn thing for granted. Nothing is guaranteed. Nothing lasts forever. I know now, that my life is worth living every second of without any regrets.

I've been focusing on my career a lot lately, and repairing my almost tarnished image. Even though, I didn't have anything to do with Chloe's accident, the media reported it over and over again. In the minds a lot of people, I mind as well have pushed her. It took a lot of extra PR and apologizes for the bad press to gain most of my fan base back. Some people may always look at me as the 'back from the dead rock star, that wanted my ex-fiancé dead'. I can't change their opinion, and honestly if they're thinking that way…I don't want to. I'm just happy to be able to work on my career again because it's who I am. It defines me in a certain way and without it, I don't know where I'd be. I guess being presumed dead, made the label really appreciate me as a client. They're finally starting to ease up a bit in whatever direction I go in. Of course, I think I still make them a little nervous. But hey, the dead guy calls the shots now. Actually, truth be told…they may be pleasantly surprised with what I'm currently recording. I've collaborated with Loren a lot. Both on my album and hers. People may just be amazed with what we have in store for them.

While I'm thrilled to have my career back on track, it's not everything. It's not the most important thing in the world. When you look at the big scheme of life, money and fame means nothing compared to love. When I was away from Loren, and unable to see her, it was like I lost a piece of myself. It made me truly appreciate what I have with her. It also made me realize how in love with her I really am. I guess I always knew I loved her, I was just being apprehensive because of my past. I didn't want to rush things with her because I knew this was real. Yet, nearly dying…I realized how stupid I was. If you love something, go for it. It could all disappear tomorrow. And that almost happened to us. So, the second I was able to see Loren and hold her, I had to tell her how I felt. I wasn't going to waste another second. And I'm never going to. After all the craziness we went through during those awful days we were apart, made us want to do nothing but be together. And we have been ever since.

Once I was released from prison, we went to New York. Where Loren showed a brand new audience who she really was. I couldn't have been more proud to watch her work that crowd. I knew in that moment that I did something right in teaching her the past few months. It was amazing to see her unleash her newfound confidence in a way she never did before. I was dealing with some issues in my own career, after all the bad press, and it was nice to just watch from the sidelines for a night. Of course, then the night was over and life kicked in. We flew back to LA after the festival and had to get back to normality. Or what that was to begin with. I knew after everything we'd been through, I didn't want to let her go for a second.

Our parents had begun an intense relationship that caused my dad to move to the Valley. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy he has someone again…I just never expected him to move out of Hollywood. And with my dad moving in, I knew there was only one solution for Loren…and that was to move in with me. She had made herself comfortable while I was gone, and I didn't hesitate for a second before asking her. Of course, she did. She didn't want to invade my space, and came up with a million excuses for her to move back out. I had never lived with anyone before, either, but with Loren it just felt right. There wasn't a doubt in my mind, and it didn't take too long before she finally agreed. Of course, she had to survive a few extra weeks at home before taking up residency in Hollywood, to graduate high school. But recently, we were finally able to begin our life together. Of course that is with quite a few trips back and forth to Tarzana, to visit our parents and Mel. That place still holds a huge piece of her life, that I'm happy to share with her now.

Our careers brought us together in an unexpected way. It connected us in a way that's unexplainable. It's also something that will hold us together, no matter what ups and downs we encounter next. I know this new road for Loren is going to be a bumpy one. She's strong and I believe in her every step of the way…I just have to protect her now. I have to make sure she believes in herself. I've been down this road and I know it's a fast paced monster. It can eat you up in a second and throw you in an unexpected direction. I mean, these past few months have been crazy enough and it's only going to get worse. But I know we're ready for it. We're ready to deal with all the complications and hardships. But most of all…I'm ready to see the woman I love more than anything in this world get the life she's always wanted. If I can help ensure that for her…than even better.

We are a little over a month away from our album launches and I'm getting a little nervous. The last time I presented new music to the public it wasn't perceived well. I can't have an entire album be a failure too. I do this to myself every time I have an album release. Normally it's just a fake out to myself, to make sure I don't get a big head. But this time, it's different. I'm actually more afraid than I've ever been at failing. This album…I put my heart and soul into it. If people don't like, I'll be devastated. The only upside in all these nerves I have is that I know Loren's is going to be amazing. It's an introduction to her talent and I'm so excited to see the world find out who Loren Tate really is.

I know that journey is going to be incredible, and she doesn't even know it yet. And the reason I know that is not because she's my girlfriend, or the fact that I love her , it's because she's strong and talented and has success in her presence. That's what is going to make the world fall in love with her too. And the bonus, is she won't have to wait till next month to show the world she's ready to take them on. I just got an offer from Jake that's going to get her some extremely valuable exposure. I'm just not so sure how she's going to take the news. Although, I do love to see her freak out a little. It makes me love her even more somehow.

"Alright, Jake just get back to me when you find more out about this. This is gonna be amazing. Okay, talk to you later." I say, hanging up the phone as I walk through the door. "Loren!"

"Hey, you're home." Loren says, coming into the living room and greeting me with a kiss. "So, I was just gonna head to my mom's. I gotta finish packing up those boxes in my room…"

"More boxes?" I ask, interrupting her.

"Yeah, my shoes are still there. Haven't you noticed I only have like five pairs here now?"

"Honestly, not really."

"Of course you didn't notice."

"You know I'm not good at things like that.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, you coming with me to see your dad?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Awesome, let me just grab my jacket."

"Alright, actually I kinda wanted to talk to you about something first."

"Okay, sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great. Amazing, actually."

"Okay, what is so amazing?"

"Um…I think you should sit down." I tell her, point to the couch.

"Okay, see now you just went from amazing to scaring me. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing is wrong. Okay, now don't freak out too much…."

"Oh, Eddie…you know I hate when you start like that. It just makes me freak out even more."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say."

"You're right…go on."

"Alright, so I just got a call from Jake…who has this incredible opportunity that he and Kelly are finalizing for the two of us."

"What kind of opportunity?" She asks, with some hesitation in her voice.

"I'm getting there. Are you ready for this, Loren Tate?"

"Maybe."

"Alright you and I, are going to be performing live together….ready for it, I know you are…no, maybe you're not. Never mind, I shouldn't tell you…I'll just surprise you on the day or…."

"Eddie! Cut it out! Where are we performing?"

"Alright, fine I'll tell you. We're going to be performing on the AMA's!" I finally tell her, and she goes silent , with her eyes wide. "Loren? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Okay, I just thought you'd be a little more excited. I mean, it's the AMA's."

"Yeah. I can't do that, Eddie."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can."

"No, no, no. I can't. The AMA's? As in the American Music Awards?"

"Yeah, you were telling me like last week how much you love watching them."

"Yeah, at home with Mel and my mom, sitting on the couch. Making critiques about outfits, and performances. And making bets on who's gonna trip on stage. It's our tradition."

"Well, you'll have to skip the tradition and do all that live at the show."

"No, Eddie. You call Jake and Kelly and tell them there is no way we can do this."

"Loren, what's wrong? This is an incredible opportunity for you."

"Yeah, I definitely agree. But Eddie…this is your kind of thing. You're a natural and everyone in the world wants to see you perform on the show. I mean, I was watching last year and you got the whole place on their feet. So, you should do that again…on your own."

"Okay, what's wrong babe?"

"I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I have horrible stage fright."

"I thought we were past that?"

"We're past my performing at MK…not live on TV for millions of people to see."

"That's what you're worried about? Millions of people watching the show?"

"Yeah. This is a major award show, Eddie. And those performances are seen and up online in minutes. It's like there's ten million eyes staring at you. I can't do that."

"Look, live TV isn't as bad as it seems. I mean, I was so nervous at my first one too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was at the TCA's. And that's probably the easiest award show you could ever perform at. No pressure, right? No, lots of pressure that night. I thought I was gonna choke so badly and ruin my barely started career forever. It was shortly after the movie came, and my mom died. I didn't think I was ready, and I gave Jake every excuse not to do it. But he and my dad forced me to see, I needed to face my fear and do it for my mom. And everything went fine."

"Yeah, but you had your mom watching over you."

"And you have me. I'm gonna be right next to you. It's gonna be just fine."

"I don't know, Eddie."

"But I do. Loren, the world needs to see how incredible you are. And this is the way. This is the way to the top. And I'll be right by your side."

"Are you sure wanna do this? I mean, I didn't think Jake and Kelly would agree with us doing something together."

"Yeah, you'd think. But Jake called me with the idea. And I think it's an amazing one. I would be honored to share the stage with the Loren Tate. That is...if you'll have me?"

"Are you kidding me? If you told me a year ago I'd be performing with Eddie Duran on the American Music Awards, I never would've believed you. Except that you are Eddie Duran and a year ago, I never could've dream I'd even talk you….so I guess that doesn't make too much sense."

"So, is that a yes?"

"That's a maybe."

"Okay, so that's a yes. Good, I'll call Jake back."

"No, no. I never said that."

"But you did. Plus, you'd be crazy to turn this down."

"I know."

"Don't worry, I'll be right here, I'll help you through."

"Promise?"

"I promise. It's gonna be a night to remember."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For knowing exactly what to say. And for being able to deal with my freak outs."

"Always, babe. Those cute little quirks are some of your best qualities." I tell her, laughing at her.

"Oh, really. You think it's funny."

"More than you know. But seriously, you are amazing Loren Tate. And soon the whole world will know it too." I reassure her, and lean in to kiss her. "I love you, Loren."

"I love you too, Eddie."

"Okay, let's get going if we wanna get box number 400."

"I don't have that much stuff." She tells me, and I just look at her. "Oh, whatever. Let's just go."

"That's what I thought." I say, as I open the door and we walk out towards the elevator.


	2. Too Much, too Fast

Chapter 2: Too much, too fast

**Loren's POV**

There are a million moments in life that surprise you. They attack you when you're least expecting it, and turn your world upside down. A lot of the time, they end up being the best thing that could ever happen to you. This year, my life has gone in a direction I never could have dreamed of. I've gotten everything I could have ever wanted out of life. I graduated high school, I began my career, I met so many amazing people who have helped me see that all the hard work towards my dream is worth it. But the best thing that has happened to me is…I fell in love with the best man I've ever known, Eddie Duran.

I spent so much time dreaming and wishing at a chance to just meet Eddie. I was a huge fan a few months ago, going to his concerts and autograph signings. Just hoping I could get a glimpse of him. I never could have imagined how much would change in a short amount of time. I have looked up to, and admired the work that Eddie does. He's smart and talented and incredible. He's changed my life forever in ways he doesn't even know. He's made me unafraid to take chances and let my guard down. He makes me want to be my best self, and I can't imagine my life without him in it. Yet, a few months ago I almost had to.

The day I was told that Eddie was never coming home again, was the worst day of my entire life. I had everything I ever wanted, and suddenly it was being ripped out from underneath me. My world fell apart that day, and I didn't understand how everything could change in a moment. I didn't want to believe it when I was told the news. It's like the connection Eddie and I share was so strong that I knew he was alive somewhere. But nobody believed me. They thought I was so grief stricken that I was in denial. But I wasn't. I knew he was alive and needing me. But everyone tried to convince me he was really gone, and I eventually had to come to realization that I might never see him again. I stopped listening to my instincts and grieved for the man I loved. I was forced to think of my life without Eddie in it, and I have to tell you that was the worst scenario I ever had to imagine.

Once it was discovered that Eddie was still alive, I felt like I could finally breathe again. I spent days yearning to see him again, and even though I didn't know where he was…he was still alive. That feeling that I had deep in my soul wasn't unfounded. That connection we share is real and strong, I felt that he was alive and he was. I just needed to find him. I needed it to be safe for him to come home to me. Of course, I knew as long as Chloe was around that wasn't going to happen. She had this delusional fantasy built up in her head, and she wasn't going to let it go. She was going to let all of us suffer, especially Eddie who she claimed to love so much. For some reason though, and we all know it wasn't her heart, she dropped the charges against him. I never got a chance to get a real answer as to why she changed her mind, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that Eddie was safe and able to come back home to his life…and me.

From that moment on, I knew that life was fleeting and I wasn't gonna waste another second of it. I almost lost the most important person in the world to me, and once you go through something like that life becomes more important. It doesn't matter whether you're successful or famous or rich. That's not gonna make a life worth living, but being in love will. Knowing that there is one person in this whole world that completes you, that will be there when you come home at the end of the day…that's what's important. And I realized that, the moment that Eddie was back in my arms and telling me that he loved me. You can't imagine how many times I had that dream, of him running to me and telling me that. But usually I'd wake up, and it wasn't real. So, when he did say it for real I had to keep pinching myself to make sure I was awake. To make sure that he wasn't going to vanish…and he didn't. It was pure and real, and everything I ever wanted to hear coming out of Eddie Duran's mouth.

Life has definitely changed since I got Eddie back. We both decided to focus on the important things, and forget about everything that dragged us down before. We've had a roller coaster couple of months, but in the best way possible. I was caught a little off guard when he asked me to continue living at his penthouse. I did find it comforting and inspirational while he was gone, but I never really thought about staying there with him. I was a little hesitant at first because I didn't want to invade his apartment. It was his own space, and I didn't want to take that away. But after some persuasion, he convinced me to settle in. The more I thought about, the more it actually made sense for me to stay. I was working more out in Hollywood, and the commute was going to be difficult. Plus, my mom has found a life with Max and I realized it was time I found mine with Eddie.

On top of growing comfortable in my relationship, I have also been working at completing my album. I still can't believe that I'm actually living my dream out. If you had told me a year ago that this would be my life, I never would've believed you. But I am beyond grateful that it has happened. When Eddie came back home, we focused together on the thing that brought us together in the first place…our music. It connected us from the very beginning, and continues to do that every day. He's helped me every step of the way on this crazy adventure. We've co-written a lot of material that we're both really proud of, and I'm so excited to release it. These past few months may have had a lot of ups and downs, but I'm ready for what the future has in store.

Today I guess I got that answer. When Eddie came home from working at the studio, he had news that could change my life. He told me that Kelly and Jake were planning something big for the two of us to do together. That surprised me a little, because they have been very vocal on keeping our careers separate from one another. Even though we disagree with that a lot of the time. So, I suppose maybe they're coming around to the idea of us to collaborating more often. They got us an amazing spot on AMA's. It's an incredible opportunity and I guess somewhere I know I can't pass it up, but the idea of millions of people seeing the performance…terrifies me. The pressure is so high on an award show like that. And even though, I'll have Eddie by my side, I still can't stomach the idea of live television. Eddie has said all the right things, and done just about everything to get a yes out of me…I just get that feeling of failure and having the world watch me. I don't think my stage fright will ever vanish completely, and I'm afraid it might cost me my career one day. That's the first time I've ever admitted that, but it's the truth. I've become comfortable in small venues, like at MK. But broadcasted around the world, that doesn't sit well with me at all.

"Mom! Mom, you here?" I yell, as we walk through the front door.

"Loren! Eddie! It's so good to see you." My mom says, hugging both of us.

"You too, mom."

"Well, well, well…the prodigal son returns." Max says, coming into the living room.

"Pops! How you doing?" Eddie asks, hugging his dad.

"Good. What brings you two to the valley?" Max asks.

"Oh, we didn't mean to barge in." I insist.

"Sweetheart, this will always be your home too…second home, I suppose now. But you are both welcome here whenever you please."

"Thanks, mom. I just need to grab some more boxes from my room. So, I'll just do that and get out of your hair." I say and to head towards my room.

"Loren…why don't you tell them the good news?"

"What? No, no…there's no news."

"What's going on? Something bad?" My mom asks.

"No, amazing!" Eddie says.

"Eddie…"

"Loren and I got offered a spot on the AMA's."

"Oh my god, are you serious? Sweetie, that's amazing!"

"That's such a huge opportunity." Max adds.

"See…I told you." Eddie says as a matter of fact.

"What? You don't think so, Lo? You love the AMA's. We sit here every year. You, me, and Mel…hanging out, critiquing…"

"Yeah, and I like it that way."

"Okay what's up with her, Eddie?" My mom asks.

"She's scared to perform on live TV."

"Loren, come on I thought the stage fright was better." My mom says.

"Not in front of millions of people, okay! I can't do it."

"Oh come on, of course you can. Loren, this is incredible." Max states.

"Okay, guys! I get it, okay? I get that this would be amazing exposure. And everything I've ever dream of. Playing at the awards show…with you Eddie. But…there's more to it than that."

"Loren…what's really going on? You can tell us. We love you, no matter what."

"Eddie's right, Lo. What's wrong?" My mom asks, concerned.

"Okay, look…it's just all a little too much. Between the shows and the album and interviews…and photo shoots. I'm feeling overwhelmed slightly, and I'm scared."

"Of what, babe?"

"Everything. I know that I'm extremely lucky. I mean, I have everything I could have ever dreamed of. I have music and an incredible future…and Eddie, I have you. And I am beyond grateful for all of that. I'm just afraid that if I go this fast, and embrace all of it…it's gonna disappear. And I don't think I could handle that again."

"Loren…look at me, I promise I'm going anywhere." Eddie attempts to reassure me.

"That's what you said before, and then I thought you were dead! And I can't begin to describe what that felt like. I could never survive going through that again."

"You don't have to worry about that, okay? I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. I just…what does this have to do with the show?"

"Everything. I know how this business is, you're in today and forgotten about tomorrow. What if people hate me? What if I fail?"

"That would never happen. Not in a million years. People are loving what you've done so far. They want to hear more Loren Tate. And you could never fail, I haven't seen anything that you're not good at."

"Eddie's right, Loren. You give 110 percent in everything you do. I've seen that in everything you've done thus far." Max adds.

"They're right, sweetie. You can't be afraid to fail…to stumble or fall. That's just life, it's scary and unpredictable sometimes. You have to give your all and whatever happens…happens. Besides, I think you've got a pretty good support system here. We're cheering you on every step of the way." My mom assures me.

"Thank you guys. I just…don't know if I'm quite ready to do an awards show on live Television. All those people judging me…I just don't know if I could handle all of that."

"Lo, look at me…if you do this, I'm gonna be on that stage with you. But if you don't want to do it…I'm gonna do it anyway. But I'd prefer not to be doing a solo. If you let me…I'll help you and it will be incredible."

"Eddie, I know that but…"

"Look, maybe you're right….maybe this has all been too much, too fast. And trust me, I understand that. That's how this business works, zero to 60. But… maybe we need a break. It's been nonstop work since I got back from…"

"From the dead?" Max asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Thanks, dad." Eddie answers, laughing at his dad. "No, but seriously. We've been recording and doing press tours…and I'm a bit worn out myself."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because we needed to stay focused. You're album is a big deal, I didn't want to take you away from that. But now…I'm seeing what I should have before. You're taking on too much and it isn't good for you."

"Eddie, I have to work. I have finish this album…and Kelly's always breathing down my neck. I can't slack off."

"I think that's part of the problem. And I've said this since the beginning, she's pushing you too hard and I think you need a break from it all."

"We don't have time for that."

"Well, then we'll make time. Just a few days away from it all. No meetings or recording sessions or interviews. What do you say?"

"I say, that sounds really amazing. But not possible."

"Then we'll make it possible. Let's get out of LA for a few days. Just the two of us, and forget about work for a minute."

"I can't, Eddie. Kelly would kill me if I took off right now and Jake would flip if you did too."

"Hey, forget about Kelly! And I can handle Jake."

"I think the two of you taking a break is a really good idea. You've been working way too hard and I think you need to regroup." My mom chimes in.

"Absolutely. You need to remember why this is so important to you, and why you love it. Working too hard and so much isn't going to get you anywhere. Either one of you. I've been worried about you too, Ed."

"Pops, I'm fine. Just… in need of a vacation I suppose."

"Good. You've had to deal with a lot. You deserve a little time off before things get crazy again." Max tells Eddie.

"See, our parents agree. And we have to listen to them…they always know best."

"I second that." My mom agrees.

"I don't know, Eddie."

"I do. Come on, we can head up to the Bungalow for a few days. That really helped me last time, when I was feeling stressed and worn down."

"I remember."

"Or…we could charter a plane and head to the Caribbean for the weekend. Lie on the beach, relax, and forget about everything work related."

"That does sound amazing."

"So, you're in?"

"I…yeah, I'm in. This is exactly what I need. And maybe if I take a few days…the idea of a live performance won't seem quite as bad."

"Alright then, awesome! And you know what, we won't give them an answer till we get back. We'll think about it for a few days, and then come back in a better place."

"Okay, thank you guys…all of you. You always know what's best for me. And I guess I have to start listening more often."

"That's right, sweetie. Just take the time, and enjoy yourself. You are still young and I feel like you've become a bit of a workaholic lately. Be young while you can…both of you need to remember that." My mom says, hugging me tight.

"I know, you're right. That actually sounds perfect. And thank you, Eddie." I say, turning towards him.

"For what?"

"For believing in me. And for knowing me better than I even know myself."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. I love you, and I don't wanna see this life swallow you whole. Plus, this time away will be good for both of us."

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
